direngreyfandomcom-20200214-history
かすみ
月読み葬の闇へ 「ねえママは何処にいるの?」 見目形、目に焼き付けて　抱き締め 虫が鳴き騒めく八月の祇園坂と扇子屋 小さなこの子が望む　微笑んだ五月は来ない 紙風船を空へ高く　そこには涙が溢れて 紅い飴玉想い出がほら　一緒に溶けて無くなる 目を覚ます小さな泣き声が響く午前四時頃 大好きな絵本を読み寝かし付け暗闇の中 さよなら 紙風船を空へ高く　そこには涙が溢れて 紅い飴玉想い出がほら　一緒に溶けて無くなる 後何年で涙は終わる?　日が枯れ落ちた葬の底は真実と そよとの風も無い真昼の十三時、彼女は無口に今も畳の下 | Ringo ame katate ni naiteita…tsuki yomi sō no yami e "Nee mama wa doko ni iru no?" Mimekatachi, me ni yakitsukete　Dakishime Mushi ga naki zawameku hachigatsu no gionzaka to sensuya Chiisana kono ko ga nozomu　Hohoenda gogatsu wa konai Kami fūsen o sora e takaku　Soko ni wa namida ga afurete Akai amedama omoide ga hora　Issho ni tokete naku naru Me so samasu chiisana nakigoe ga hibiku gozen yojigoro Daisuki na ehon o yomi nekashi tsuke kurayami no naka Sayonara Kami fūsen o sora e takaku　Soko ni wa namida ga afurete Akai amedama omoide ga hora　Issho ni tokete naku naru Ato nannen de namida wa owaru?　Hi ga kare ochita sō no soko wa shinjitsu to… Soyoto no kaze mo nai mahiru no jūsanji, kanojo wa mukuchi ni ima mo tatami no shita | You were crying with an apple candy in one hand…,walking into the twilight 「Where's Mommy?」 your eyes shape of the moon burn inside my head and I hold you. It's August, when the insects start to cry at the sensu shop on the Gion Hill. The happy month of May that this child is looking forward to will not come. Paper balloons fly high in the sky. There the tears overflow with the memories of the red candy ball as it melts together until it's gone. I wake up at 4 o'clock in the morning by the sound of a small cry. I put the child to sleep by reading the child's favorite book. Good Bye. Paper baloons fly high in the sky. There the tears overflow with the memories of the red candy ball as it melts together until it's gone. How many more years will it take for the tears to be all gone? The sun sets, underneath the burial is the truth and..... 13 o'clock in the afternoon, not a single sound of the wind can be heard. Her body, still to this day, lie very quiet, underneath the tatami | The child with an apple candy in one hand was crying… into the darkness of the burial under the moon 「Where's Mommy?」 As I hold you in my arms, I burn your appearance into memory In August you can hear the insects cry at the Sensu shop on Gion Hill The happy month of May that the child wishes for will not come Paper balloons fly into the sky There, the tears overflow with the memories of the red candy as it melts together until it's gone About 4 o'clock in the morning, the sound of a small cry wakes me up I read the child's favorite bedtime story to put the child to sleep And in the darkness Good Bye Paper balloons fly high into the sky There, the tears overflow with the memories of the red candy as it melts together until it's gone How many more years will it take for the tears to dry? Underneath the rotten burial lies the truth and… 1 o'clock in the afternoon, without a single breath of wind Her body, still to this very day, lies quietly underneath the tatami |5=VULGAR |6=THE UNRAVELING }}